COD and SAO Hacked!
by Colby-Triggerhappy
Summary: When top level hackers, hack into both Call of Duty servers and Sword Art Online servers. They combine the two games and trap the players inside of the game. Only way out is to beat the game. Can the COD players adjust to different maps, fighting styles and players. Can the SAO players adjust to the new comers and will the two be able to work together?
1. Chapter 1

"Contact right!" a voice yelled out as the popping sound of gun fire erupted from a burned out building.

"Enemies in the open twelve o'clock sharp!" called out another voice with a British accent. A thud rang out followed by an explosion as a grenade from a grenade launcher exploded in the burned out house.

"I got ''em!" Called out the British voice.

"You guys thirty (30) seconds remaining and we are up by five (5)"

"Enemy air strike inbound" warned the in game announcer. A quick look at the game map showed the figure of a plane in red as it went over the map.

"Incoming!" Another voice called out as the final seconds counted down. While at the same time the enemy air strike flew over the map dropping bombs. Just as the last plane flew over the map the game ended.

"Wow! I don't know about you guys but this virtual reality version of Call of Duty sure as hell beats playing it on the Wii or XBOX." remarked a white guy in his early 20's, short brown hair and standing at 6'-1". His weapons consisted of a MG36 light machine gun with a red dot sight and a blue tiger camo pattern on it. Strapped to his back was a javelin. A short green tube with a launch control module.

"Yeah Trigger, this is pretty good init? It's more interactive than those other game systems." said British Titties. British Titties, as the name would suggest, was British. However British Titties was a guy not a girl. Had a medium build to him, with a dragon tattoo on his left arm and a British style crest tattooed on his right shoulder. He had short, greying red hair.

"Alright so let's see who we got. There's me, I.M. Trigger LMG, British Titties, Brits VenDettah, Brits Steve, British Trigger, Saggy, Ouch, I.M. Tank Boss, I.M. FreakGirl, I.M. FF/EMT Diver, inertia, DEF, Yogert, M.C. Tank, M.C. Smith, Victor E Spoilzzz, DVD 2.5, Razorback, Striker, Bullet, Medicine, War Eeyore, Mercury, Sandman, Lord Loki, Wally, Perkynip, bucket, ClaymoreHoar, and Polar Bear. Is there anyone who I missed?" Called out Trigger. Everyone in attendance was quiet. "Ok then. Hardcore Team Death match?"

The group agreed to the fifteen on fifteen team death match. Where players have to 'kill' players on the other team to score points. Each 'kill' is worth 100 point and whoever gets to 7500 points first or has the most points after 10 minutes, wins. In hardcore mode, players 'die' easier; there is no map of the playing field available for constant viewing during game play. Unless a player activates a UAV recon drone or pauses their screen and goes to the in-game menu. Also friendly fire applies where a player can 'kill' a member of their own team but if a player kills two or more of their own team mates, they have a 45 second respawn delay and die when they kill a fellow team mate.

"Is everyone ready?" Asked Trigger, he waited a few extra moments as he saw some of his allies putting final tweaks on to their weapon classes. "Ready... 3... 2... 1... Go!" The match started as half of the group disappeared and the map went dark. The map the players are in usually goes dark for 30 seconds as the game starts up and changes maps. Sometimes it takes longer because of server lagging or if the host drops out before the game play starts. At most the map goes dark for 1 minute, but this time around the map stays dark.

"Hey, what the fucking hell is going on?" British Titties asked.

"I don't know. The host didn't leave cause that's Trigger and he is still here." Ouch! piped up. Once Ouch! Finished talking the countdown screen for the beginning of the match came up with a warning message. One of the Call of Duty story line characters, Captain Price, came on the screen next to the warning message. The image of Captain Price was that of a well experienced combat veteran, with the greying beard to show it, smoking a cigar and spoke with a British accent.

"Ok troops. I've got some really bad news. The servers have been hacked by a top class computer hacking group. They have blocked all access to the main frame and server hard drives. As well as screwed with your headsets you are currently wearing in the real world. They screwed with them in such a way that this is no longer a game in which you respond after you are killed. Once you are killed, blown up, knifed, shot, any of that. You die for real; however the Death Streak, Final Stand, is your only possible way of being able to hold out from dying. Just like in the game you go down and can crawl and once you kill an enemy your health comes back to normal. Your health will regenerate and your screen will start turning red the more damage you take. It's just like how it works in Call of Duty. Your levels, weapons, perks and everything else you have earned to this point is still intact, and kill streaks. Kill streaks are still active, so when you get your 3, 5, 6, and so forth up to 18 kills for the Juggernaut load outs and the Escort Air Drop. "Captain Price paused before continuing.

"As of right now there are 5,000 players online. When the screen comes back you are no longer going to be playing on a Call of Duty map. The hackers have changed the maps you will be playing on the maps of Sword Art Online. There you will find players from there who are in their own world of trouble. I wish you all the best of luck. Oh and three more things. One: you will be able to get supplies and ammo for your weapons at the shops in Sword Art Online. Two: if you want to leave the game you have to beat the game of Sword Art Online. Three: For those for you fucking ass holes who had hacked Call of Duty and run codes to gain unfair advantages. Your stats and weapons have been reset to level 1 and your codes deactivated. The hackers have tied the two games together. I wish you all the best of luck and hope to see you when this is all over."

With that Captain Price faded away and the screen faded to black. There was shocked silence within the group as the other 15 members of the group reappeared. They too had shocked looks on their faces.

"So what do we do now?" Asked Striker. Striker was a tall and built black man. Who loved running with the semi-auto shotgun of the same name. The Striker shotgun had the barrel of a normal shotgun, but had a round holder that resembled the looks of a Thompson Sub machine gun 100 round ammo clip.

"We wait to see what the map looks like, figure out how this Sword Art Online game works, then we go and beat the bloody game" British Titties spoke up. Once he finished speaking the darkness started to lighten up as the new game map came into view.

The new spawn site for the group of 30 was a large coliseum where thousands of other players could be seen. The sky was covered in red 'warning' and 'system error' tags. Bathing the scene in an eerie red light. There was also one massive figure by the main gate of the coliseum. The faceless figure was dressed in a red robe and spoke with a deep voice that commanded attention.

"As of now hackers of the same caliber used by government agencies to conduct cyber-attacks on other countries has hacked into both Sword Art Online and Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3. Combining the two games together, however," The giant figure paused before he continued on with his announcement. "Only the players from each game can use weapons from the game they came from. Call of Duty players can't use weapons from Sword Art Online and Sword Art Online players can't use weapons from Call of Duty. However you will be able to pick them up and sell them or give the weapons to players from the proper game. Though they will be able to use and interact with other objects and players in Sword Art Online. Once again if you die in the game, your avatar will be erased from Sword Art Online and your brain will be fried. I wish you good luck."

With the end of his speech the giant figure collected into a ball and vanished. Along with the figure vanishing, so did the red warning and system error tags in the sky. A bright blue sky came through as the red tags faded away. There was a moment of silence among both groups of players as what was just told to them sunk in. The silence was shattered as players began freaking out, crying and doing everything else but staying calm.

A few solo players took the opportunity to head out of the coliseum. The group of 30 Call of Duty players did the same and found a quiet field just outside of the village. There is where the players from the group began to break down at the realization of being trapped in a video game with no way out but to beat the game.

"Guys I don't know if I can handle it." I.M. FreakGirl spoke up; she was a blonde hair woman in her mid-thirties with a busty chest and matching booty. She was the only female in the whole group. Her whole body was shaking as her brown eyes became hollow shells.

"FreakGirl you are going to make it through this. Think of it as a hardcore SnD (Search and Destroy) game." Trigger said trying his best to comfort his teammate.

"Trigger you figured it out already!?" I.M. FF/EMT (firefighter / emergency medical technician) Diver exclaimed surprised as hell, that what Trigger said made total sense. I.M. FF/EMT Diver was a tall and built man in his mid-30s. Coming in at 6'-2" and 250lbs. With brown short hair and brown eyes.

"Figured what out?" Trigger asked totally not picking up what Diver was throwing down, but everyone else in the group did. A few of them even did a face palm at how Diver's word went right over Trigger's head.

"The game mode we are now playing! It's Search and Destroy. We have to search for the Bosses on each floor and destroy them and if we die, there is no respawn. So we got to be on top of our game! It's a hardcore search and destroy game mode! Holy crap Trigger I thought you would realize it when you said it." Diver said as it clicked in Trigger's head at what was said.

"Holy shit! You're right!" Trigger said. The group laughed and a few shook their heads in disbelief. The lightened mood even got FreakGirl to crack a smile. "Oh say I wonder!" Trigger's eyes lit up with a thought as he went to his game menu and scrolled through it until he found what he was looking for. "Yes! It's still here! Now let's see if it still works."

"If what still works?" Asked FreakGirl.

"My music! Remember earlier when I logged in and checked my game menu then logged out for a bit then logged back in?" Trigger said.

"Yeah. That was a pain Trigger. I kept sending you invites to the game." Titties said.

"Ok. That was me testing out the USB thumb drive I had plugged into the head set. I got all my music on the thumb drive and I had plugged it into the headset, so I could listen to my music while playing the game. Once I knew it worked I logged out and I put the game guide book onto the USB drive. So I could be able to access the game maps and study them and look at what level I have to be at to get perks, weapons. Also what level I need to get my weapons at to get weapons perks for them." Trigger excitement grew when he found the music file and opened it.

"Geeze Trigger how many songs you got!?" DVD 2.5 asked. DVD was a lean and lanky light colored African American in his early 30's.

"A few thousand." He said as he hit play for "Mango Tree" by the Zac Brown Band. The jazzy tune started playing in his ears and Trigger started grooving to the beat of the song as the others started giving him weird looks.

"Trigger if you can hear us. We can't hear the music is there a way you can put it on like speaker mode for the rest of us to listen along with you?" Asked Titties.

"Yeah I can still hear you Titties, speaker mode. Activate." Trigger called out and after a moment everyone was listening to the jazzy tune. Everyone was quiet as they listened and took comfort in the fact that there is now a way to escape the new reality they are in. Even if it's only for the few minutes the song lasted. While everyone listened to the song, Trigger scrolled through his music list while Titties looked over his shoulder seeing if there were any songs he knew.

"Oh this one next." Titties pointed to a song he saw on the list. Trigger smiled in agreement. As the Zac Brown Band finished the jazzy "Mango Tree" the next song came on and to everyone's shock and surprise it was a fun up lifting one. Even the few SAO players that were walking on the path stopped to listen.

"If it hadn't been for cotton-eye joe

I'd been married long time ago

Where did you come from? Where did you go?

Where did you come from cotton-eye joe?" - Rednex

Rang out from the unseen speakers and echoed through the field. The players that were still in the village even stopped what they were doing and listened to the popular country dance-mix song. A few of them even broke out into the line dance that went with the song.

"Damn Trigger! That was pretty clever, being able to get outside music into the game!" Diver said as the song ended. The SAO players that had stopped to listen walked up to the group on camo clad COD players. Trigger turned the speaker volume down as "Honey I'm Good" by Andy Grammer started playing.

"Was that you? Who was playing the music?" Asked one of the SAO players walking up to the group. The player had blue hair, matching blue eyes and was a short 5'-10". He wore bronze armor plating on his chest, shoulders, arms and shins. His clothing under his armor was blue as well. The blue haired player was armed with a large longsword and a knite shield.

"Yeah it was me, and you are?" Trigger replied.

"I'm Diavel and these are my guild mates. Picka, Blast, Zargo and Wicker." Diavel introduced his guild to the group.

Picka was a young girl around 14 years of age. She had brown hair with a single bright yellow highlight on one of her bangs. She had bronze armor similar to Diavel's and wore a yellow skirt that came to mid-thigh with black lightning bolt emblems on the right side of it. Her armament consisted of a one handed long sword and a yellow kite shield with lightning bolts on it.

Blast was a boy around the same age as Pika and looked like a mini version of Diavel. Except that Blast didn't have a shield and was armed with a two handed long sword.

Zargo stood taller than the others at 6'-0", which was tall for a 16 year old boy. He was decked out with an olive drab green tunic and matching pants. Zargo had green hair with matching green eyes. His armament consisted of bronze chest plate, shoulder and arm armor. With a matching bronze helmet that resembled that of a dirt bike helmet.

Wicker was the second oldest out of the group at 17 years old but stood at a short 5'-8". He had coke bottle cap style glasses, with short brown hair and brown eyes. Brown tunic and matching pants. Wicker's armament was bronze chest, shoulder, arm and shin armor. Wicker was armed with a kite shield and a bronze long sword. He was clearly the most nervous out of the guild as he looked at the COD players. Reading their gamer tags, he saw none of them were a level 1 like the SAO players but were at least a level 50 or higher with many of them at a level 80.

"Diavel. None of them are at our level. They are all level 50 and higher!" Cowered Wicker.

"I can see that Wicker, but remember these guys came from a different game. Their level must not have been reset when they came here." Diavel reminded Wicker before he looked back at the COD group. "So are all of you part of a guild? I see a few of you have the same initials at the beginning of your names."

"We are all part of the same clan. However we have sub-groups with the clan. We have the 'I.M.' group. They are the players with the red 'I.M.' at the start of their name." Titties said, "Then we have the 'British' group. Those of us who are part of that group are British and we Brits got to stick together. Lastly we got the solo players in our clan. They aren't a part of any one sub-group but can bounce around to help either group out if needed."

"So what is with some of your names then? I can see that yours's is British Titties and we got Perkynip and ClaymoreHoar. Why did you pick such raunchy names?" asked Picka, being the youngest and the only girl in the SAO guild.

"Because little one. Call of Duty is rated 'M' for mature 17 plus. Which means this game is only for players who are 17 or older. Due to the graphic and intense violence, language, blood and gore and drug reference. Online gaming in this game with other players is not for little kids like you." ClaymoreHoar spoke up as he came forward from the group. He was a thin and wiry 40 year old man. With greying black hair, green eyes and a dark mustache.

"What did you say pops?" Barked Picka.

"I said, our game is not for little KIDS like you." ClaymoreHoar spoke slow and clear and put emphasis on 'kids' as he spoke.

"I am not a kid!" Yelled Picka as she drew her sword. All of the COD players laughed at the sight on a 14 year old girl pulling out a sword that was half as tall as she was.

"Oh come on! You are young enough to be my daughter. Geeze, you are getting all wound up for being called what you are which is a kid." Laughed ClaymoreHoar, his laughing stopped when he saw the little pup coming at him.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" She screamed as she charged in. With a metal on metal, clink, sound Picka found her sword being block by ClaymoreHoar's black tactical knife. A click sound came from ClaymoreHoar's waist. As Picka looked to where the sound came from her face went pail white. Staring back at her was the massive but sleek barrel of a .44 Magnum.

"Now put your little knife away before you get hurt." ClaymoreHoar said with a stern look on his face. Picka backed off, clearly shaken up after staring down the barrel of a gun.

"I deeply apologize for her actions." Diavel said as he bowed.

"You don't need to apologize for her. She" ClaymoreHoar pointed at Picka. "Needs to apologize for herself." Picka cowered behind Zargo shaking. The afternoon shadows grew long as the sun began to set.

"I'm sorry" Picka whispered softly.

"What was that? I couldn't hear you. Come out from behind him and say it." ClaymoreHoar said.

"Hey Claymore ease up on her a little bit. You scared the freaking crap outtah her!" FreakGirl spoke up as she walked over to Picka. "It's ok. Did he scare you? Picka nodded her head as her eyes started to tear up. FreakGirl turned back to Claymore.

"You asshole! You scared her and now she is crying!" FreakGirl barked at him.

"Hey now! I was the one who had to defend himself against an unprovoked attack!" Claymore countered.

"I'm sorry you guys have to watch and listen to this." Titties said to Diavel. Diavel turned to Titties with a smile.

"It's fine. Nobody got hurt or killed in this first meeting. Though would you guys like to party up with us? We could help each other out." Diavel asked.

"Sure. Hey VenDettah, Steve, British Trigger shall we party up?" Titties asked his clan mates. They all nodded in agreement.

"I'll ally with you guys." Trigger said as he went to the game menu and sent an ally request to Diavel, who accepted it. "Say it's gettin dark why don't we head for town for the night?"

"Sure, I was thinking the same thing." Diavel agreed with the idea. "Hey Picka, say you are sorry to Claymore and lets head for town." Picka nodded in agreement and went up to Claymore and FreakGirl who were still arguing with each other.

"EHHEM! Excuse me!" Picka shouted at the pair. "ClaymoreHoar. I'm sorry for charging at you earlier. I shouldn't have done that knowing how strong you are."

"Apology accepted." Claymore got an elbow to the ribs from FreakGirl to keep talking. "And I'm sorry for making you cry."

"Apology Accepted" Smiled Picka.

"Ok! I don't know about you guys but I'm hungry and getting tired. Let's head for town!" Called out I.M. Trigger LMG. Both groups agreed with the idea and together headed to town. Trigger then cranked up the speaker volume as "There's Gonna Be Some Rockin' " by AC/DC started playing. As the song played all the Brits started singing along with the song.


	2. Chapter 2

Months had passed since the 30 COD players joined up with a handful of SAO players and started a trend that spread like wildfire. Where COD players and SAO players started joining up together. Creating guilds or clans, whichever you prefer to call them by, and getting stronger together. The various guilds had made progress in getting stronger, but so far the first floor Boss dungeon had not been found.

"Hey guys. Remember we got that 10 am briefing at the coliseum this morning." British Titties reminded the group. Most of the group looked up from their breakfast and nodded in acknowledgement.

"It's BACON TIME!" Hollered I.M. Trigger LMG as he walked over to one of the tables where I.M. FreakGirl, I.M. Tank Boss and I.M. FF/EMT Diver were sitting. The other I.M. group members laughed at the bacon announcement. Trigger's plate was piled high with steaming bacon, scrambled eggs, and pancakes.

"Hey Trigger you gonna share any of that with your old buddy, old pal, Saggy over here?" Called out one of the older COD group members. Saggy was a 50 year old man with grey hair and a grey moonshiner's beard. He had old blue eyes and talked with a southern accent.

"I'm sorry Saggy, but I don't have any food to spare. They got more up at the counter though." Trigger called back.

"Ha-ha, awe come on Trigger!" Laughed Saggy.

Trigger wolfed down his plate of food before answering Saggy. Everyone looked at him in disbelief. As Trigger made his food disappear in record time. "See Saggy, I don't have anything to spare for you." Laughed Trigger.

"Damn Trigger! Did you even taste any of that food?" FreakGirl asked wondering where all the food Trigger eats goes because he never seemed to gain any weight.

"Yeah, I taste it!" Trigger gulped down his glass of orange juice and looked out the window. The day was warm and comfortable with just a few passing clouds. A couple of birds landed on the wall of a large water fountain in the town square.

"You guys ready? It's 0945 we should get headed to the coliseum." Announced Titties.

As the group walked out of the restaurant the sound of marching feet echoed through the square. Coming down the main street was a platoon of COD players. As the platoon got closer all the name tags of the players in the platoon started with USMC.

"It's the Marines!" Whispered Diver.

"Platoon Halt!" Called out the platoon commander. The last two steps the platoon took announced their arrival in the town square. "At Ease!" He shouted as the Marines relaxed. "Ok Marines, You all have a 3 hour pass. Meet back here at 1300 hours. Attention!" The platoon straightened up. "Fall out!" With that the platoon of Marines broke ranks and piled their gear around a large maple tree in the square. All of the, however, kept their M16 assault rifles and side arms with them. It was clear to see that each Marine has his M16 customize to their individual liking.

"Hahaha I don't think any of the SAO guilds would be able to go toe to toe with a platoon of Marines." Laughed Saggy.

The group of 30 arrived at the Coliseum as Diavel clapped his hands and called the meeting to attention.

"Ok people let's get this meeting under way! My name is Diavel and I would like to thanks you for coming today." Diavel motioned with his arm across the crowd before him.

"Right, so our scouting party found the Boss room today." The crowd hushed as players looked to each other. "We need to get there and beat the Boss. Once we have done that we need to announce to everyone here on level 1 that it is possible to beat this game!" The crowd murmured in agreement before they started clapping and cheering.

"Ok then. So we will have to split up into teams of 6. Now for those COD players who are here I would like it if you could team up with some SAO players as well and work out tactics that your team could use against the Boss." Diavel stated as he finished speaking the players before him started forming their own groups.

"Trigger, FreakGirl, Tank Boss. We should stick together on this one." Diver said as the three of them gathered around Diver.

"I agree but we only got a party of 4 right now. We still need two more players and..." Tank Boss started but FreakGirl cut him off. "Well what about those two SAO players?" She asked pointing to two young players sitting above everyone else.

"Sure." Diver nodded in agreement. "Right" FreakGirl walked over to the two SAO players. "Say you guys want to come join our party? We are two players short and could use you in our party." FreakGirl smiled. The two players before her were young only in their mid-teens at best. One of them was a girl who wore a maroon cloak with a hood; the hood covered her face so FreakGirl couldn't see her face. The girl also had white leggings and red calf high boot. The other was boy with black hair, greenish black eyes, and dark navy blue pair of pants, black boots. A blue long sleeve shirt and a white chest plate that stopped just below his rib cage. His sword was in a holster strapped to his back.

"I am FreakGirl by the way and you are?" She asked as she sent ally requests to them.

"I'm Kirito" The boy said as he accepted the ally request from FreakGirl. The girl didn't say a word as she too accepted the ally request.

"Nice to meet you Kirito. Does your friend have a name?" FreakGirl asked as she did the hooded girl stood up and walked over to Diver, Tank Boss and Trigger. FreakGirl was taken back a bit.

The hooded girl sat down near the guys but still kept her distance. This stuck the guys as odd. "Hey. We don't bite; you can come still closer and join the group." Trigger sent the girl an ally request which see accepted. Once she accepted his ally request her name showed up in Trigger's ally list. It showed the girl's name was Asuna. Trigger tried to figure out how to say the girl's name in his head, without making himself look like an asshole. Like what ClaymoreHoar did to Picka.

"So A-sun-a? Is that how you say your name?" Asked Diver, being the first one in the team to ask how to properly say the girl's name. She shook her head no, "It's pronounced As-su-na" She said.

The team making was rudely interrupted when some guy came bounding down the bleacher style seats. "Hold on here! I got something I need to get off my chest." Roared a short guy with spikey cactus style hair. He had brown eyes, and a goatee. He wore chain mail armor and had a large one handed sword on his back. "My name is Kibaou. Got it? We all know about the two thousand people who have did so far, and where have the beta testers gone to that know the ins and outs of this game? They should be here helping us new players learn the game so we can be able to beat the game faster!" Kibaou stated, clearly enraged at what his thoughts were telling him. The COD players just rolled their eyes at him.

"This guy is full of hot air." Trigger groaned as Kibaou went on with his rant. It was clear the COD players couldn't give a rat's ass what spike head had to say, they were in the same boat as the rest of the players. However they didn't really care about getting help from a beta tester. All that changed when Kibaou started pointing the finger at them.

"The same goes for all you Call of Duty players! You guys have better weapons and are a higher level than most of us here! You guys should be doing more to help us out! Than just playing back up! As far as I am concerned you Call of Duty players are just as responsible for those two thousand people who have died as the beta testers are!" With that Kibaou might as well have inserted his foot into his own mouth as a shot rang out and a chunk of the stage that Kibaou was standing was blown away leaving a small crater at his feet. He froze as he looked up to see DVD 2.5 standing up with a MK14 assault rifle with a red dot sight pointed right at him.

"Next shot I won't miss." DVD coldly said. "You and the other two thousand people, who have died, clearly did not read the guide book that is readily available to you for free."

"Who the hell are you!?" Road Kibaou.

DVD walked down the stairs and went to the stage where Kibaou was standing. "The name is DVD 2.5 but you can just call me DVD. Just so we are clear on what you have been trying to say. You think that the Beta Testers AND we Call of Duty players should be held responsible for the deaths of two thousand people because we haven't been helping. Is that the gist of it?" DVD asked as he slowly lowered his weapon.

"Yeah that's right." Kibaou said.

"Just so you know. The guide book for this game is available for free and has all the info you need on this game. Including info on the Bosses that not even your info brokers can get." A hush fell over the coliseum. "And you know who was handing those guide books out? Call of Duty players AND the Beta testers! Everyone has access to this info in the guide books. I don't know about the rest of you but I know that I would like learn from the deaths of those players and to teach my new SAO allies, the tactics and strategies from Call of Duty to see which tactics would best fit for situations in this game." DVD stated and that shut, Kibaou, up. Kibaou sat back down pouting.

"Ok guys, getting back to the meeting!" Diavel said as he then went into details about the boss's weapons and fighting style, reading from the guide book. "We leave for the Bosses room at 1030 in the morning!"

Later that evening, everyone from the meeting was in town eating their fill and getting ready for the big Boss fight. Kibaou was trying to make friends with some of the COD players or at least try to patch things up with them. The stars glimmered in the night sky as VenDettah, Tities, Steve and British Trigger started to liven' things up with a game of darts at the local bar. Perkynip was hitting on some of the cute girls walking around but getting no luck with them. Old Saggy, Ouch, inertia, Yogert, DEF, DVD, and Bucket were out doing target practice using their night vision goggles. MC Tank and MC Smith along with the I.M. group were hanging out in the bar watching the dart game with, Victor E Spoilzzz, Razorback, Striker, Bullet, Medicine, and most of the COD players.

I.M. Trigger LMG was laughing it up with the others when he noticed a few players were missing from the party.

"Hey Diver. Where are Kirito and Asuna? Have you seen them?" Trigger asked as a roar of cheers and attaboys came from the dart game.

"I dunno where they are. I thought I saw Kirito head to one of the alleys half an hour ago." Diver yelled above the noise as VenDettah called out for a second round of darts. Trigger LMG nodded in acknowledgement to Diver before heading for the door. Outside of the rowdy bar, it was a lot quieter but still lively. Diavel, Picka, Blast, Zargo and Wicker where in the town square, mingling with other SAO players. In the corner of the square sat the platoon of Marines. Relaxing, or at least they were trying too. Trigger laughed to himself as he walked over to the Marines.

"Hey guys how goes it?" Trigger called out with a friendly wave as he walked towards the platoon. A few guys sat up while the rest either didn't move or just rolled over trying to sleep.

"It goes." Replied one of them with a deep southern drawl. The southerner was decked out in the standard Call of Duty Delta Force urban camo. He had short blonde hair and had dual Desert Eagle pistols on his waist.

"If your platoon commander allows, it you guys are all welcome to come to the bar and join the party we got going." Offered Trigger.

"Thanks. I'll pass it on to him." smiled the southerner.

"Ok then, Cya." Waved Trigger as he went looking for Kirito and Asuna. It didn't take him long before he found Kirito and Asuna sitting together in a lonely looking alley. The gas fired street lights threw a soft glow of light through the alley. Trigger smiled as he saw the two sitting together.

"Hey there you guys are! We were wondering where you two had gone off too." Trigger waved when he found his teammates.

"Oh. Hey Trigger." Said Kirito sounding somewhat surprised to see him. Trigger picked up on the surprise in Kirito's voice.

"Now don't get too excited just cause I showed up." Joked Trigger. Kirito cracked a smile and Asuna was quiet as a mouse. "Say why are you guys over here all alone? Even if you guys are only going to be with the group for this one Boss fight. At least come join the party." Trigger paused when he saw the hard tack biscuits the pair was chowing down on.

"Thanks but I'm all set." Kirito said. Asuna shook her head before saying "No thanks." in a quiet voice and Trigger could hardly hear. Trigger sighed as he could tell they didn't want to join the rest of the group.

"Well could I at least treat you guys to a real meal that's not hard tack with cream on it?" Asked Trigger. "Anything you want, my treat. There is a quiet little tavern a few blocks away. It's a good little place and away from the others." Asuna looked at Trigger and he got a quick glimpse at her face but it didn't last long. Kirito also looked at him, surprised. Asuna was the first to speak.

"Sure, I'm up for that." She said and Kirito accepted the offer as well before Asuna spoke again. "I appreciate you being so nice to us and all, but why? It seems like the Call of Duty players hang with other Call of Duty players and don't pay any mind to the SAO players. You and your allies are different though."

"It's simple. Nobody gets left behind. That's the unspoken code with the group I run with. If you join up with us and show that you aren't a bad person. We will back you up. Now with things being the way they are it's more important to help each other out. Than to stay with the squads we have been running with. Besides, I'd like to fill you guys in on some of the plans we have been thinking about."

A cool night breeze blew through the ally as Asuna, Kirito and Trigger started walking towards the quiet corner tavern. In the town square the platoon of Marines started to pack up and head for an Inn across the street. A few of them headed to the party tavern. The party tavern was still rockin and rollin. A lot of the SAO players in the square had already packed up and called it a night. Trigger checked his forest green wrist watch. Its hands were showing it was 10:45pm.


	3. Chapter 3

The morning sun shined brightly and birds sang their morning songs as the COD and SAO players gathered in the town square for a final mission briefing and gear checks. The Marine Platoon Commander and Diavel were conversing and ironing out the final plan details. Each group was going over the plan and the main objective for each group of six.

"Ok. So our role is to keep the minions off of the main attack team. Asuna and Kirito, you guys will take care of the minions on the left flank. Trigger and Tank Boss, you two will be laying covering fire for Asuna and Kirito to keep the Boss away from them. If it gets too close to them, also you two will be helping them out with the minions. FreakGirl and I will be lobbing tubes at the Boss and watching your backs. I.M. FF/EMT Diver explained. "Do any of you have any questions?"

Kirito raised his hand. Diver nodded in acknowledgement. "Yes Kirito?"

"How are you guys are close quarters? I mean what do you have left if you run out of ammunition?" He asked.

"If we get low on ammo, we can switch to a different weapon class that we haven't used yet. If for some reason, we totally run out of ammo. Each of us has a tactical knife, some like to us both the regular knife and a throwing knife. A bayonet that goes on the end of our rifles, or, and I hope this doesn't happen, we scavenge ammo off of a player's weapon drop if they get killed." Diver explained.

"Ok and one more thing. Have any of you done or know what a switch is" Kirito questioned his teammates. He saw mixed reactions from each of them.

"A switch for us usually means one person takes cover to reload pick a different weapons class, change position and the like while another takes over shooting at the enemy." Trigger spoke up. Once he finished speaking it was Asuna who spoke up with a question.

"What's a switch?" she asked. Everyone was flabbergasted for a moment.

"You are joking right?" Asked Trigger with a shocked look on his face.

"Nope" Asuna said quietly.

"Hey Asuna. Shoot straight with us. Have you player a MMO RPG game or a MPOG game before?" asked Tank Boss.

"Nope." She said. Everyone's jaw hit the ground. In that moment Trigger, FreakGirl, Tank Boss, Diver and Kirito realized that they have the noobiest noob in all of noob land on their team. As the shock and awe wore off, Diver noticed Diavel making his rounds to each of the teams.

"Ok, if you got any questions about anything. Game related or not, just ask us. We will help you get caught up to how things are supposed to work." Diver said. Asuna nodded acknowledging the offer as Diavel made his way to the team. "You guys ready? We are heading out."

The woods were quiet as the platoon of Marines and the mixed teams of six, made their way towards the cave that held the Boss dungeon. The I.M. team was hanging out at the rear of the line trying to get Asuna caught up on the gist of how MMO RPG style games work. Trigger was in the middle of a thought when he got a message from Brits VenDettah.

'Hey Trigger, the boys up here want to know if you do song requests.' read the message.

Trigger chuckled as he read the message and decided to have a little fun with it.

'Sure I do. Though each song is $19.95 US dollar each plus $6.55 for shipping and handling.'

At the head of the line, the Brits read the message out loud to mixed reactions from the Marines and everyone else within each shot. Some Marines were laughing at the obvious joke, while others didn't see the humor in it.

"Ok everyone calm down! He is probably joking!" Shouted VenDettah as he wrote back to Trigger.

'Titties says that you are a bloody wanker. British Trigger says you are an asshole. The Marines want to cut your nuts off and feed them to the Boss. Some 'High Way to Hell' would be nice.'

Trigger's face went white as he read the message out loud. Diver, FreakGirl and Tank Boss burst out laughing at the message. A few other SAO players overheard Trigger read the message and joined in on the laughter. Asuna and Kirito just blankly stared at Trigger not knowing what to make of the message.

"You had better head up there and play some music." Laughed FreakGirl. Trigger sighed before writing back to VenDettah.

'Well then... That escalated quickly. I'll be making my way there. Let me know when you guys can hear the music and I'll start playing 'Highway to Hell' for yah.'

Trigger broke out into a light jog and started making his way towards the front of the line with "To Hell and Back" by Sabaton blasting from his invisible speakers.

Hours of hard fighting by the SAO players' standards or easy going by the COD players' standards had past when the last of the minions guarding the entrance to the Boss room took a .50 caliber bullet to the head. Once it shattered into thousands of glittering pieces the raiding party took a 15 minute breather. The dark cave was illuminated by the flashlights of the COD players who had them mounted to their weapons. DVD was looking around when the light of his flashlight found a wild boar like head carved into a door. Moments later the area was lit up by the soft glow of wall mounted torches. The flames of the torches danced as everyone did a final equipment check, tried to calm shaky nerves and one last prayer for good luck.

An air of excitement began spread through the raiding party as the shaky nerves became calm, the last prayers were said, the clicking of safeties coming off and the ramming of dead bolts echoed through the empty cave. The excitement grew as the Platoon Commander stood with Diavel in front of the door.

"Well... Here we are folks. Knocking on the door of the first floor Boss. Today we, not just SAO players, not just COD players, but together we will prove that this death game can be beaten. We will give hope to all of the people trapped inside this game of death. Today, we will be victorious. Stay low, stay alive but GET YOU SOME! OORAH!" Yelled the Platoon Commander, as he finished off his speech of encouragement.

"OORAH!" echoed through the cave as the Marines, COD players and a few SAO players, together, shouted out the battle cry as the door slowly creaked open. Revealing the layout of the room. Columns lined the path from the door to an elevated platform where the shadowy figure of the Boss sat waiting, with its red glowing eyes shining through the darkness.

"Squads Alpha, Bravo, Charlie left flank. Squads Delta, Echo, Foxtrot right flank. Squads Golf, Hotel, India stay back and be ready to rotate in." Called out the Platoon Commander.

The squads took their positions. Making a horse shoe formation at the halfway point between the door and the Boss. SAO players lined the inside of the formation with the Marines and COD players standing just behind them. Asuna, Trigger, FreakGirl, Tank Boss, Kirito and Diver were at the heel of the formation ready to go when the ceiling lit up and illuminated the room.

As the room was illuminated. The Boss jumped up from his seat and with a mid-air somersault, stuck the landing. Shaking the flood as it landed. The creature stood up to reveal its name was Illfang the Kobold Lord. It had a red gem marker above its head. In its right hand it had a one sided battle axe. In its left hand was a round shield that was vastly disproportionate to the size of its wielder. Illfang had a maroon body with a grey diamond shaped emblem that was surrounded with a matching grey boarder. It hand a dinosaur like tail and had groin armor dress with purple fabric.

"OPEN FIRE!" Order the Platoon Commander as four green health bars appeared next to Illfang's name as the rat-ta-tat-tat of M16 assault rifles, MG36 machine guns and the occasional thud of a grenade launcher filled the room. The SAO players watched as the first health bar slowly but steadily made its way into the orange. The moment the health bar turned orange, a rocket propelled grenade (RPG) went flying overhead leaving a trail of smoke that lead straight back to FreakGirl. She smiled as the grenade found its mark and exploded on contact with Illfang's face. Before it had a chance to recover, SAO players swarmed in as the COD guys reloaded.

Asuna and Kirito were handling the minions like they were pro gamers. It surprised all within the I.M. group as to how good Asuna was, even with the fact of her being a newbie. Trigger and Tank Boss looked at each other and nodded as they switched from their heavy hitting machine gun class to their light a mobile submachine gun class. Trigger was decked out with a P90 that had a holographic sight and extended ammo mags. His side arm was a USP .45 with a tactical knife. The equipment with his load out included a concussion grenade and a throwing knife. For Tank Boss's load out, he had the MP5 with the rapid fire bullet emblem engraved on the side of the gun, just above the trigger. His side arm was the .44 magnum with a tactical knife as well.

"Ready?" Tank Boss called over to Trigger.

"Ready!" Trigger grinned as the two of them charged in at two minions that were about to hit Kirito and Asuna from their blind side. The minions were mini versions of Illfang but had a mace looking weapon and were totally covered in armor. With only their tails, hands and feet exposed, along with their ears sticking out of their helmets.

Another RPG screamed over their heads as Tank Boss reached into the side pocket of his pants and in one fluid motion sent the knife spinning end over end through the air. It found its mark as the blade became lodged in the face piece of the minion's helmet. It stopped dead in its tracks and exploded into a million glittering pieces as Tank Boss' knife fell to the floor. Trigger was a little more hands on with his attack on the other minion. He drew his side arm and made a charge for the minion. It never saw him coming. Trigger football tackled the minion to the floor and unloaded his pistol into the minion's head.

"Thanks guys!" called out Kirito when he saw Trigger stand back up in a glittering cloud of minion remains.

"No problem!" Tank Boss holler back.

"All squads prepare for the final assault!" The Marine Platoon Commander called out as Illfang's fourth and final health bar trickled into the red. All of the COD players switch their weapons class to their preferred load out and formed up into a single firing line. The SAO players line the sides of the corridor to reform the horse shoe formation.

Illfang suddenly tossed aside his battle axe and shield. Some of the players throughout the group grinned as it appeared Illfang was going to do exactly what the guide book said it would.

"Stand back guys! I got this!" Shouted Diavel. As he rushed through the firing line, to the shock of everyone there.

"What the fuck is that fool doing!?" Shouted VenDettah.

"Diavel get back into formation!" Order the Platoon Commander. All the shouting got Kirito's attention. He looked over and was shocked to see Diavel standing between the firing line and Illfang with Diavel's sword glowing yellow. In the same moment Illfang pulled out a sword that he had been keeping tucked behind him. Kirito was shocked to recognize it as a nodachi and not the talwore that the guide book said Illfang hand.

"NO! Stop! It's no good Diavel. GET OUT OF THERE!" Yelled Kirito as loud as he could, but Kirito's warning came too late as Illfang jumped and began bouncing off the columns like a pinball, only more deadly. None of the COD guys could get an accurate shot on the maroon pinball from hell before it came slamming down on top of Diavel and just laid right into him. Sending it's sword through Diavel like a knife into a turkey at Thanksgiving. Once Illfang had his fun with Diavel. He sent the SAO player flying through the air and landed with a ground shaking thud before sliding across the floor.

"Diavel!" Yelled Kirito as he ran towards the motionless body.

"MEDIC!" Yelled Diver as he and the rest of the I.M. group ran over to the pair.

The momentary distraction of Diavel getting beaten to a pulp created an opening for Illfang to land right in front of the firing line and raises his sword for a sweeping attack. DVD, all the Brits, Marines and the rest of the COD players closed Illfang's opening as fast as it opened, as RPGs, grenade launchers, assault rifles and machine guns opened fire. Driving the beast back away from them.

Back over at the small group gathering around Diavel. Kirito tried to administer a healing potion to Diavel but he refused. "It's up to you to finish the fight" Diavel whispered before he began glow, followed by him shattering into a million glittering pieces. Everyone was shocked.

"You guys. Now is not the time to mourn his death. We still have a Boss to beat." Diver said "We can mourn when this is all over."

"Kirito let's get that bastard!" Shouted Trigger as he readied his blue tiger camo MG36. Kirito nodded as he walked next to Trigger.

"Hey now you bloody wanker. We aren't going to let yah have all the fun." Called out British Tities as he, and the rest of the raiding party walked up to him. "We will keep the devil off balance and create an opening for you."

"Right." Kirito nodded as Asuna came beside him.

"I'll go too." She said.

"Ok. Let's go"

All of the COD players opened up with everything they had. The flashes from the firing guns danced on the walls of the room. While the SAO players creeped in on Illfang. A couple of RPGs and a Javelin screamed through the air and blew Illfang off of his feet in a spectacular smoke and light show.

"Now!" Shouted Kirito as he, Asuna and the rest of the SAO players charged in at once for the final assault. It was a flurry of blades as Kirito and Asuna took to engaging Illfang. Asuna quickly found herself in the path of Illfang's blade but with a quick little move she was able to dodge it and her hooded cloak took the hit. It shattered to reveal what she truly looked like. With flowing blonde braided hair, brown eyes, a white long sleeve shirt with a red vest, a red mini skirt and white leggings.

The next few minutes of fighting were intense as a few of the COD players switched their weapons class for once that had bayonets and joined in the close quarters combat.

"It's just like how the saying goes." Chuckled the Platoon Commander with one of his Marines "No battle plan. Regardless of how well thought out it is, survives contact with the enemy"

COD players and SAO players alike were taking hits but none of the hits were lethal ones. Kirito and Asuna were still leading the attack when Illfang knocked Kirito's sword from his grip which left him wide open for a strike that sent him flying into Asuna. The two of them skidded across the ground and soon found themselves in the ominous shadow of the Boss. Asuna raised her sword to block the impending attack that never came. Instead she saw Trigger, FreakGirl, Tank Boss, Diver, Titties, VenDettah, British Trigger, Steve, DVD, ClaymoreHoar and Old Saggy swarm in front of them with bayonets fixed and blocking the attack.

"Come on! On your feet, we can hold this bastard off till you recover." Yelled VenDettah as the group surged ahead knocking Illfang's health bar a little closer to empty. Kirito got to his feet and together he and Asuna charged into the fray.

"Let's go Asuna! Help me out with on last attack!" Kirito said.

"I'm right behind you!" She shouted.

"I got your backs!" Trigger called out as he was right on their tails.

Kirito charged in and created and opening for Asuna to strike before the pair switched places again. Kirito landed a blow that knocked Illfang off balance and created another opening for Kirito to lay into Illfang running his sword up the beast's gut and completing the final blow through the head. In a roar of teeth and glowing red eyes Illfang exploded in a shower of raining glitter.

The room went quiet for a moment before it erupted into cheers as a massive congratulations screen came up.

"Wicked sweet therah bub!" Hollered Trigger as he, the I.M. group and Asuna ran over to him. The small group expressed their thanks and congrats to Kirito when Kabiou shout above everyone else and ended the light hearted celebration.

"Quiet! Why did you do it!? Why did you let Diavel die? You knew! You knew the whole time what the Boss was going to do! If you had shared that info with us Diavel might still be alive!" He shouted as his voice became choked up with sadness and anger.

"I know how he knew! It's because he is a former Beta Tester! Think about it. He knew the attack patterns the Boss was going to use! He kept all of that info from us!" Shouted one of the SAO players. "On top of that I bet he isn't the only Beta Tester here! You COD guys are also responsible for his death as well! I saw how fast the health bar was dropping when you guys were attack verse when we SAO players were attacking."

Once again a SAO player opens his mouth at the wrong time and might as well have stuck his foot into his mouth. The Marine Platoon Commander came unglued at the accusation and went full drill Sargent mode on the guy and tore the two of them a new ass.

"Now you listen up, you little maggots. If it had not been for us Marines and the other Call of Duty players here, you guys would still be fighting that monster and many more of you would have died. He was foolish causality who did not follow the rules of engagement and got himself killed by running out there like he was some sort of god! You two do not what it is like to be staring death in the face and accept the fact that you are already dead! Blaming the death of a person because of the actions that person took on another person is the true nature of a coward who didn't have the nuts to step in and do something!" The room was quiet as Kabiou and the other SAO player who spoke up, looked into what seemed like the eyes of the Devil himself and started shaking in fear. The silence was broken by laughter coming from Kirito.

"So you guys think I was a Beta tester hun? It's impolite to group me with those noobs." Kirito chuckled.

"What did you say!?" shouted Kabiou as he snapped out of his fear trance.

"You heard me. Almost all of the people who got into the Beta test group were the definition of noobs. Hell, they didn't even know how to level up. They were so green. I made it through more floors than anyone of those Beta Noobs. So yeah I knew what the Boss was capable of. I know cause I have beaten monsters of higher level and had more sword skills." Kirito rambled on for the next few minutes saying how good he was, how many floors he had beaten and how he knew things that not even the best Info Brokers could find out. At this point the COD players had heard enough. In their books, Kirito was the same as a hacker that had god mode, infinite ammo, predator missiles, lag switches, teleport codes and everything else COD hackers had come up with. It was nothing new to them.

"So... If that's true then... Then you are lower than a Beta Tester. You are a god damn fucking cheater! You are a Beater!" Shouted Kadiou in anger.

"Hey! Shut your trap. In case your memory is that bad, which I think it is. He just beat the Boss and saved us a lot of trouble. You fucking ignorant son of a bitch." Shouted one of the Marines.

"A beater? I like it. It has a nice ring to it. Now just make sure you don't confuse me with those Beta Testers anymore ok?" Kirito said coldly as he equipped himself with a black trench coat he pickup from the Boss's item drop. As he headed for the door Asuna ran after him.

"Wait! You called me by my name when we were fighting. How did you know my name!?" She called out.

"I wasn't trying to be rude. Did I screw up the pronunciation?" He asked.

"How did you even know my name?" She asked. Couple of the COD players did a faceplam at the fact that Asuna didn't even know how to see the names of who she was partied up with. Kirito explained how to see the names of players in the same party. When she realizes how dumb she looked, Asuna laughed.

"Wow. I'm so dumb. It was right in front of my face the whole time." She giggled.

"Listen. You can become better if you stick with a clan. You won't get much out of hanging with a solo player like me" With that Kirito walked out of the room.

"Is it over yet?" Asked ClaymoreHoar. "Geeze there was tension in the air."

"Right? Ok sooooo I don't know about any of you guys but I'd like to see sunlight again. Come on let's get out of here!" Hollered DVD.


	4. Chapter 4

(Appologies for it being so long. Life has been throwing me looping curve balls. At the monent I'm inbetween jobs, and getting ready for a big move from Mid-Coast Maine to North Western Conneticut.)

Once word had gotten out that the first floor Boss had been defeated, a light at the end of a long dark tunnel came on for all of those trapped in the game. Granted the light was a small and very dim one, but none the less there was light at the end of the death game tunnel.

Clans started to form and grow in size, as a few players stepped up to lead the charge against the game of death. Clans such as _The Knights of the Blood Oath, Aincrad Liberation Force_ (a.k.a. The People's Army) and the _Divine Dragon Alliance_ became the heavy hitters of the Sword Art Online player lead guilds. For clans lead by Call of Duty players there was the _United States Marine Corps_ (a.k.a. USMC or simply The Marines), _The Seals, Army Rangers, British SAS_ (Special Air Service), and the _Rebel Alliance._

All of the guilds and clans had a mixture of both COD and SAO players. With SAO players, they were the minority in the COD clans and COD players being the minority in the SAO guilds. However, COD players in the SAO guilds were formed into Special Forces groups. SAO players in COD lead clans weren't as lucky, with only a few SAO players making it on the spec ops teams for the COD clans. Relations between the SAO guilds and the COD clans were spotty at best and for the most part large cooperative operations involving both groups were few and far between.

October was almost over and Halloween was coming up. Numerous rumors had been making the rounds about a guild made up of only SAO players who called themselves the Laughing Coffin Guild and their sole objective was to murder other players. So far in the game 250 COD players had died and an additional 750 SAO players had died since the big game wide meeting at the beginning of the death game. The topic of the coffin guild was a growing concern for both the SAO guilds and the COD clans.

In the mean time I.M. Trigger LMG, I.M FreakGirl, I.M. Tank Boss, I.M. FF/EMT Diver, Old Saggy, ClaymoreHoar, Razorback, Perkynips, Ouch!, MC Tank, MC Smith, Picka, Blast, Zargo, Wicker, Striker, Bullet, and Mercury had joined the Rebel Alliance. While British Tities, Brits VenDettah, Brits Steve and British Trigger had joined up with the British SAS clan. Interia, DEF, Yogert and Wally became a spec ops unit for the Knight of the Blood Oath. Victor E Spoilzzz, DVD 2.5, Medicine, War Eeyore, Sandman, Lord Loki, Bucket and Polar Bear decided to go with The Seals. Dispite going their seperate ways for the time being, all thirity four of them remained in touch with each other.

I.M. FF/EMT Diver had reached the rank of Leutennant and I.M. Trigger had made it to Staff Sargent. Together they were in charge of Delta Squad within the Second Platoon of the First Division of the Rebel Alliance. Delta Squad was made up of Diver, and Trigger. Followed by I.M. Tank Boss, I.M. FreakGirl, Old Saggy, ClaymoreHoar, Perkynips, Ouch!, Razorback, MC Tank, MC Smith, Picka, Blast, Zargo, Wicker, Striker, Bullet and Mercury. Delta Squad had it's own barracks which resembled a small motel more than a glorified bunk house. The main door opened up to the living room that had a large sectional sofa that formed a horseshoe around a decent sized coffee table. The sofa and the coffee table faced a fire place with an ornate wood carved mantle. That had various trinkets, that resembled classic American muscle cars on it. Behind the large sofa was an island counter top that formed an 'L' to seperate the kitchen area from the living room. The kitchen had a large sink with a double hung window above it. To the right of the sink was a 4 foot length of counter top with a toaster and bread box on the counter. At the end of the counter stood a full sized stainless steel refrigarator and freezer. On the left side of the sink, below the counter, was a dishwasher. After the dishwasher, was a cabinet, then a glass top stove. Above the stove was a stainless steel range hood mounted to the wall. Cubbards lined the wall above the counter top from the range hood to the window and from the window to the frig. There was a hallway that started next to the frig. The hallway had nine doors that lead to bedrooms for the squad members, with two people per room.

The squad was having a nice relaxing afternoon in their barracks. Tank Boss and Diver were arm wrestling at the kitchen island. FreakGirl was messaging one of her 'peeps'. At the coffee table I.M. Trigger, Old Saggy, ClaymoreHoar, Perkynips, OUCH!, and Razorback were playing cards. MC Tank and Smith were placing bets on who would win the arm wrestling match between Tank Boss and Diver. Picka, Blast and Zargo were talking with Striker, Bullet and Mercury while watching the card game. Wicker was outside talking with British Tities, VenDettah, Steve and British Trigger.

While Wicker was talking with the British, a messenger from his platoon comander came walking up to him. The messenger was a skinny looking kid. Not much older than 18 years old with coke bottlecap syle glasses and dirty blonde hair. The name tag on his uniform read: Forest. He carried with him a messenger bar with the Rebel Alliance logo on it. "Hey Wicker! Sorry to interupt but I have orders for EMT Diver and Trigger LMG." Forest dug into his messenger bag for an envelop that had 'DELTA' written on it.

"Thanks Forest. I get them to Diver and Trigger." Wicker nodded as Forest waved back as he headed off to deliver another squads orders.

"Must be something big like what the Colonel wants for supper." The small group laughed at VenDettah's joke.

"Probably. Other squads have gotten those orders before but it turned out that the Colonel was joking and only had the squad get the food so they could have a really good meal that night. Our Colonel can be, oh what's the word? Odd, I guess you can say, but he's a really nice guy." praised Wicker.

"We know the feeling." chuckled Tities, "Well, we have to get going Wicker. Tell the wankers we said hello."

"Haha. Will do Tities. You guys take care now." Waved Wicker as the British group head back to their barracks on the other side of town. Back inside Delta Squad's barracks Diver and Tank Boss were still locked in their heated arm wrestling match. Razorback was winning the card game as was evident with the large stack of gold pieces in front of him while everyone else had next to nothing.

"Hey Diver and Trigger. Orders from command just arrived for you." The announcement distracted Diver for a moment and Tank Boss took the opportunity to slam Diver's hand to the counter top.

"Ha! Finally that match is over!" Laughed Tank Boss. "Good match Diver"

"Same to you." Diver said, "Trigger! You lost that round yet?"

"Yeah I have, and about 500 in cash too. I'll get you back one of these days, Razorback." Trigger glared at his squad mate. Razorback laughed "You can try as many times as you like!"

Trigger sighed as he stood up from the card game and walked over to the island counter. Diver was reading the orders to himself and breathed a sign of relieve. "You want the good news or the bad news?"

"At this point it doesn't matter." Trigger sighed still sulking about being beated in the car game.

"Ok then. Well, the good news is our orders are not the meal orders that other squads have gotten." Diver paused to see if that would get a reaction out of Trigger. He continued when it didn't. "The bad news is that we do have to go see Colonel. Like now." That part of the message got a reaction out of Trigger.

"The Hell did we do? The fuck didn't we do?" Trigger said as he tried to scan his memory for anything that could cause them to get summonded to the Colonel's office. "Think he wants us there so I'll be his personal radio for a few hours?" groaned Trigger.

"Geeze. Guilty consence much? No man. Colonel wants us for a up coming mission, and he wants to brief us on it now." Diver did a facepalm at the spazzing out moment Trigger had.

"Oh... " The light clicked on in Trigger's head that he just made himself look like a total fool in front of his whole squad. It wasn't the first time and most likely won't be the last time either. "Ok then... Lets go see what mission Colonel wants us for".

Diver and Trigger walked up to the front door of a modest sized castle like building with the Rebel Alliance logo above the main gate. Upon entering the structure, it was clear something was about to go down. The normaly calm and relaxed atmosphere of the Rebel Alliance HQ was a beehive of activity. Messengers were rushing in and out, delivering orders to the division and platoon commanders.

"Are we going to war with one of the SAO guilds?" Wondered Trigger out loud as he and Diver arrived at the waiting room to the Colonel's office. The red headed secertary behind a small desk greeted them with a smile. "Colonel Hatfield has been waiting for you. Please go right in."

The office that Trigger and Diver walked into was modest sized with a large desk in the center of the space with a few chairs in front of it. Filing cabinets lined the left side of the room from front to back. On the right side of the room were gun racks full of all the available guns in COD. The office looked more like a combination of the record keeping office and the armory than the office of a Colonel. Diver and Trigger walked up to the desk where Colonel Hatfield was sitting, filling out paper work.

"Sir! Leutennant Diver and Staff Sargent Trigger reporting in." Diver and Trigger saluted the Colonel who paused from his paper work and saluted them back. Colonel Hatfield was a mountain of a man even sitting down. He had blonde hair that was kept with a military style buzz cut, brown eyes, and a clean cut mustach. The uniform he wore were the dress whites with black shoes, white pants, a white button down shirt with the top button undone and had his Colonel rank embrodered on black tabs on the top of his shoulders.

"At ease men." Colonel Hatfield casually spoke. As he did Trigger and Diver went to parade rest and stood with their feet shoulder width apart and hands resting behind their backs on their belts. "I have a mission for you and your squad and I need to talk to you guys about a few other things, but first lets talk about the mission. Intel has come back with reguards to a Halloween witch that once defeated will give out an item or a boat load of gold and XP. The witch's name is the Wicked Witch of the Fugi Forest. What the item is, is not known at this time and if you decide to pick the item reward. You will find out what it is then, but you have to figure out a trick to get the item. If you fail you guys get nothing, not even the XP for defeating the witch. Go with the gold and XP, you get to take it and run. Now with that option, half of the gold comes back here to me. The other half and the XP is to be split evenly among your squad."

Colonel Hatfield paused for a moment "Is that part understood?"

"Yes Sir, it is" Diver said.

"Good, now for the rest of it. The witches uses an army of goules, zombies, possesed pumpkins, skeleton demons and the like. The witch herself uses a staph that can shoot spells at you guys. So be carful. Now moving on. We have reports of a guild called the Laughing Coffin. They are a murder guild made up of exculsivly SAO players. They kill other players for fun and for sport. Just like the assholes who team kill just because they can. Though speaking of that I just reminded myself of something." Colonel Hatfield had a habbit of reminding himself of things he wanted to check out while talking with squad leaders. As he went to his in game menu and found the Captain Price icon. Upon scelecting the icon, Captain Price appeared before them.

"Sir, what can I do for you?" Asked Captain Price.

"Captain Price I have a question. What even happened to the 10 and 12 year old team killing noobs that were a pain to play with? All the Call of Duty players in the game curently are all 18 years or older. What happened to the younger players?"

"A lot of the other players have been asking the same thing, and the answer is that they were forcefully logged out of the game before the servers were combined. Everyone under 18 was logged out of the game, the servers were combined and trapping the rest of you in the game. The reason behind that was for one Call of Duty is rated M 18+ so anyone under 18 shouldn't have been playing the game in the first place. Second, the hackers only wanted those players who were the top players. Like the Marines and the British SAS players. Majority of those player actually are members of the United States Marine Corps and British Special Air Service. The third reason is that the hackers have a vendettah against the creator of Sword Art Online, Kayaba Akihiko. They want to fulfill it by ruining the world he created and the message the hackers wish to send to all the COD players is this: 'This death game was created by a man who has ruined and ended so many lives, both inside and outside this game. For the sole purpose of creating a universe that he can control. Kayaba does not hold life as dearly as the rest of us. So we wish the best of luck to all players and in the mean time. Make this game your bitch."

Colonel Hatfield, Diver and Trigger were speechless at what they just heard. The fact that the creator of Sword Art Online does not care who lives or who dies in a game he created, established a new level on the asshole level chart. After a moment of silence, it clicked in their heads as to what happened to the other seven thousand players that were playing Call of Duty but then went off line at the same time just before the game lagged.

"So Captain Price. What you are saying is that the hackers basically hand picked the initial two thousand Call of Duty players to be the ones that are to make this game their bitch. Fulfill the vendettah against however you say the guy's name, and then what? Once that happens?" Trigger asked.

"Once their vendettah has been fulfilled. They will log you out of the game." Assured Captain Price. " Also I am your leasion between you and the hackers. So if you want to ask them anything I'll asked them and return with an answer."

"Thank you Captain Price. That will be..." Colonel Hatfield started to say but Trigger interupted him.

"Sorry for interupting sir, but uh Captain Price. Can you confirm the rumors going around about a murder guild?" Trigger asked the Captain. The seasoned comando seemed to be a bit taken back at the question.

"Let me check on that." Captain Price spoke before he faded away. Colonel Hatfield chuckled to himself. Diver and Trigger looked at him with questioning looks.

"It's ok Trigger. I had totally forgotten to ask about the rumors. Thank you for asking about that." Thanked the Colonel. A few minutes had passed when a white orb started glowing in the middle of the room and Captain Price stepped out of it.

"I have an answer about the murder guild. It is confirmed. There is a murder guild named the Laughing Coffin. The location of their base is not known. That guild's number stand at roughly One Hundred. Also if a COD player kills an orange or a red player it does not count towards the friendly kill streak. That's all the information that is available about that guild. I believe you are the first to ask about such a guild. This is even news to the hackers and myself, if would be in everyone's best interest if this news was shared to the other clans and the SAO guilds." The veteran soldier had a somber look on his face when he shared the disturbing news that a murder guild does exist.

"Captain Price can you share this news with the other COD clans and the COD players in the SAO guilds? This is something that the COD players cannot keep to themselves." Colonel Hatfield went from his usual relaxed self, to a tense and determinded mood that neither Trigger or Diver had seen out of their commander before.

"I can certainly do that. Will that be all?"

"Yes Captain. That will be all, and thank you for your help on this topic." Colonel Hatfield saluted Captain Price, who returned the salute before fading away. "Ok you two. Get back to your squad and get em ready. Your squad will be accompained by squads Alpha and Echo."

"Yes sir!" Saluted Diver and Trigger.

Diver and Trigger had some hustle in their step when they arrived at their barracks. The squad was doing some light cleaning when the door opened up.

"Delta Squad gather around. I have our next mission and some news I need to share with all of you." Announced Diver as he walked over to the island counter top. Delta Squad gathered around the island for their briefing when a beeping alert tone sounded. Once the beeping stopped, a glowing white orb appeared infront of the main door and Captain Price stepped out from it.

"Greetings mates. I have an important message from General McCoy of the Rebel Alliance." The squad was astonded. A message from the top General of the Rebel Alliance sending out a message and not just any message..

"The message reads as follows: Hello. I am General McCoy of the Rebel Alliance. It has come to my attention that there is a SAO guild by the name of Laughing Coffin, that is comprised solely of Sword Art Online players, who's sole objective is to hunt down and murder other players. Reguardless if they are a Sword Art Online player or a Call of Duty player. The rumors of there being a muder guild are true. As the leader of the Rebel Alliance, I wish to form a task force with the United States Marine Corps, The Seals _,_ Army Rangers and the British SAS. To combat this threat to our survival and ultimate mission of beating this game and being able to return to the real world. Captain Price has assured me that when a Call of Duty player kills a Sword Art Online player with either an orange or red tag. The kill will not count toward their friendly kill streak. It is open season against orange or red tagged players. Also to all of the Call of Duty players in the Sword Art Online guilds. Please bring this to the attention of your leaders; I am willing to work with the leaders of the The Knights of the Blood Oath _,_ Aincrad Liberation Force and the Divine Dragon Alliance to eradicate those murderous scum bags. It is in everyone's best interest to know about the Laughing Coffin Guild and too keep a vigilant eye out for them. I wish the best for everyone, and thank you for hearing this message."

At the conclusion of the message, Captain Price saluted before fading away. A message popped up in everyone's mail box once the veteran had vanished. The message was a copy of what Captain Price just told them.

"Ok guys. Listen up. We have a mission with Alpha and Echo squads. Our mission is to go after a Halloween witch know as Wicked Witch of the Fugi Forest. Hey guys listen up!" Snapped Diver when he saw his squad focused more on the message they had gotten than the mission briefing.

"Diver chill. Let what they are reading sink in for a moment before we keep going with the briefing." Trigger nudged Diver.

"Holy shit. What a fucking bunch of cock sucking low lifes!" FreakGirl said once she finished reading the letter.

"Yeah. That Laughing Coffin Clan sounds like bad news. I hope the other clans and the SAO guilds will be able to come together to beat those assholes." ClaymoreHoar agreed with FreakGirl as did the rest of the group.

"Yeah that's another thing we need to keep an eye out for when we go on this mission. You guys ready for the mission breifing?" Diver questioned his squad. Everyone nodded that they were ready to conduct the briefing. "Well ok then."

Squads Alpha, Delta and Echo had agreed to met up outside Delta Squad's barracks the next morning. It was a cool, pleasent morning with a light breeze blowing. All of the trees were in full fall colors with red, orange and yellow leaves glistening in the evening sunlight. Diver, Trigger, FreakGirl, ClaymoreHoar and the rest of Delta Squad waited outside their barracks as the other two squads came walking up the road.

"Hey look who finally decided to show up to the party! It's Master Chief and company!" Joked Trigger as the Echo Squad commander walked up to Diver and Trigger with a grin. Master Chief was a tall and built twenty eight year old male with brown hair and matching brown eyes. He had Vietnam era green tiger camo pants and a matching tiger camo shirt. He was loaded out with a M60 light machine gun with a forward grip for better aim. Emblazened on the size just about the safety switch was the "Impact" bullet logo. He side arm wasn't really a side arm but a M16 assault rifle with an ACOG scope and the "Breath" lung logo carved into the side above the safety switch as well.

"Hey guys how goes the battle?" Chuckled Master Chief.

"We will tell yah once the battle starts." Trigger joked.

"Hey look finally decided to join the party! The Alpha Avengers and their fearless leader. The one and only; Captain America!" FreakGirl announced in dramatic game show host fashion, as Alpha Squad came walking up to Delta and Echo Squads.

As the name suggests. The 'Alpha Averngers' are made up of both COD and SAO players. Who's names are that of Super Heros that are members of the 'Avengers' and the goverment agency 'Shield'.

There is Iron Man, Thor, Hulk, Captain America, Hawkeye, Black Widow, Spider-man, Daredevil, Deadpool, Human Torch, Nick Furry, Black Panther, Quicksilver, Scarlet Witch, Wolverine are the heavy hitters of the squad. The remaining three members of the squad are Phil Coulson, Luke Browning and Barret Caliber.

"Ha-Ha. Very funny coming from the freak of Delta Squad." Nick Furry snapped back at FreakGirl, clearly not finding the humor in the light heated joke.

"What crawled up your ass and died today? You shouldn't be such an ass to people you know." Within the first 60 seconds after the arrival of Alpha Squad the light heated and cheery mood disappeared and one of tension and distrust took it's place.

"Ok people. Calm down, we need to get this mission briefing down then we can resolve any issues while we are on the road." Master Chief stepped inbetween I.M. FreakGirl and Nick Furry. With the hopes keeping the peace.

"Right... Anyways, briefing time so listen up." I.M. FF/EMT Diver started the mission briefing with the details of the Wicked Witch of the Fugi Forrest's abilities and weapons load out. The squads listened carefully as Diver went over the formations and tactics to be used during the combat phase of the mission.

Alpha and Echo Squads were tasked with opening up a corridor for Delta squad to use to get to the witch. From there Delta would take down the witch, go back through the corridor, then Alpha and Echo squads would follow protecting the rear. It was also agreed upon that taking the money and making a run for it would be the easiest option for the squads to get in and get out, fast. Next came the topic of the Laughing Coffin Guild.

The SAO players from all three squads were clearly nervous about the idea of having to literally fight for their lives not once but possible twice in the same mission. The COD players on the other hand weren't as nervous about it, but it still didn't still with them either. If anything the COD players were actually looking forward to the chance of embedding some lead into the Laughing Coffin Guild members.

Diver looked around at the squads before him. He saw fear, excitment, almong a range of emtions in the eyes of the comrades he had before him. "Any questions?"

Wicker raised his hand.

"Yes, Wicker?"

"So if things go to hell in a handbasket. What is the word, phrase, saying that is going to be used to let us know to get the hell outtah dodge?" Diver looked at Master Chief, then to Nick Furry.

"Fall Back" All eyes went to Master Chief. "It's simple and everyone knows what it means. We will be using 'Fall Back' as the command to get out. That being said, LMG users. I want you guys covering the rear if we need to pull out early."

"Rodger that. Just wanted to be sure." Wicker said.

"With that, does anyone else have a comment, concern, bitching they want to do or complaint?" Looking around the room I.M. Trigger LMG didn't see anyone else raise their hands. "Alright lets load up and head out."


End file.
